The betrayal of Ash (Not the best)
by Anomyni
Summary: The betrayal of Ash Ketchum is heartbreaking every time for him now he has a brother and his brothers girlfriend to cheer him on. Rated T for Mild use of language.
1. The betrayal

Well its a new fanfic for a betrayal for Ash

Ash - Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot

* * *

"Hey buddy we are going to Pallet after so long!

"Pika!"

"Mom will prob-"

"Ash we want to say something to you."

"Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Trip?"

"Ash you need to quit."

"Why Mist?"

This time Brock stepped in

"Ash we all know you suck."

"Ash you were holding us back."

"We didn't notice until Trip told us."

Trip just cracked a smirk

"Oh yeah all your pokemon also sided with us."

"Traitors."

Was all Ash could say.

And then Ash ran to Pallet Town to talk to some of his most loyal friends

"Hey bro!"

"John, Sarah."

"Yeah?

"Do you two wanna go on an adventure with me this time?"

"Sure bro/That sounds fun!"

_Three years later_

"Ash we got a note saying the Lily of the Valley is having another League."

"Thanks John."

"No problem bro."

"Everyone lets pack because the Lily of the Valley League is starting and John and I are going to compete!"

"Lets go ok brother/master (However sounds good)?" (In my mind an ArcAngel needs a master to unleash full power.)

"We should get a room."

"Sure Sarah."

"Ok so room 31 is ours."

"Thanks for the info/Thanks!"

* * *

Chapter one adieu

Ash - Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Butterfree

John (Leo Darkmancer) - Absol, Scizor, Lucario, Umbreon, Sableye, Weavile

Sarah (Efina Lightsource) - Eevee, Infernape, Rhyperior, Sylveon, Gardevoir, Torterra


	2. The reunion

Thank you guest for the review on how to make the story better!  
The review was" It's good, you just need more character reactions, like 'Ash heart was broken in two at that statement.

Anyways on with the story!

Ash (Red Lightmancer had to think of something) - Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Butterfree, Pidgeot

John (Leo Darkmancer) - Absol, Lucario, Scizor, Tyranitar, Umbreon, Sableye

Sarah (Efina Lightsource) - Florges, Infernape,Electivire, Aggron, Sylveon, Gengar

"Lets get ready for the matches bro."

"Ok John"

"Brother sorry for correcting you but please call me Leo when we are in public."

"Ok."

Ash bumped into Max while talking to Leo

"Hey watch where your walking!"

"Huh?"

"How dare you I'm one of the best pokemon trainers in Hoenn!"

"Really? You don't look like it."

"Thats it Sceptile go!"

"Absol, Flame charge."

"Sceptile avoid it and use fury cutter!"

"Absol Flaming Swift."

Absol sent out as mentioned flaming stars.

"Sceptile use bullet seed to block them!"

"Absol no need to avoid those seeds and just blast the stars at them."

"Hah as if! Use Leaf blade to take out that Absol!"

"Absol do you want to finish this now?"

Absol nodded

"Ok Absol use flaming water blade." (Flame charge with a water gun leaf blade.)

"You're cheating those two moves aren't official!"

"On the contrary they are combo moves."

While John was talking Sceptile took a beating and lost.

"Hmph that wasn't even my trump card."

"Aargh fine then Gallade Close Combat!"

"Absol use Fairy pulse." (Fairy wind inside a dark pulse.)

Gallade instantly Lost due to the four times super effective move

"Ok thats enough Max let your sister battle this chump."

"Fine I'll allow this swap."

"Blaziken, Sky-Uppercut!"

"Absol, Psycho Cut."

Since psycho cut was a non contact move Blaziken took the attack head on.

"Give up now your Blaziken probably wants to."

"No way Noctowl go!"

"Absol use thunder bolt."

It was a one-shot win

"Fine you win. But you won't win in the league!"

"*sigh* They are as arrogant as always. And it looks like they are mad because I won using one pokemon."

"Yeah lets go to the league to see who we are battling."

_10 minutes later_

"OK THE MATCHES FOR THE FIRST ROUND ARE RED FROM PALLET TOWN VERSUS IRIS FROM UNOVA  
AND LEO FROM PALLET TOWN VERSUS MAX FROM HOENN!" (Everyone else gets randoms.")

And the lines are gone so please deal with it.  
Chapter two adieu please R&amp;R first rounds are 3v3 so lets see who they are using!


End file.
